King Dedede
King Dedede, often just called Dedede or DDD, is the self-proclaimed king of Dream Land. He is known for his rivalry with Kirby and his signature hammer, as well as his intense personality. Personality TBA In canon King Dedede appears in nearly every Kirby game, save for Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. While he is usually Kirby's opponent, he has been known to help him, like in Kirby's Return To Dream Land ''and Kirby Star Allies''. In the anime, King Dedede is one of Nightmare Enterprise's main customers. He purchases Demon Beasts and sends them to attempt to defeat Kirby, but this never ends up being a success. In fanon Vulturewing's fanon King Dedede is the gluttonous king of Dream Land, just as he is in canon. He has kidnapped Jane multiple times, but every time that happens, she's saved by Kirby without a scratch. Dedede has also killed Sarex. However, King Dedede personally has a soft-side for Kirby, and deep down he admires him. Kirby and the Time Tassle In Kirby and the Time Tassle King Dedede steals Kirby's lunch and Kirby chases him. He makes a very minor role in the game, however, he does appear in the mini-game Food Wars. Kirby's 3D World King Dedede appears as one of the starter characters. He can use his hammer to attack but is slow. He has 7 health bars and 4 air puffs. Kirby: Returning Legends In the sequel of Kirby: Right Back At Ya, King Dedede is now a kind (yet still gluttony) King in the Cappy Town. His style in the series is made to resemble his appearance in Kirby Star Allies. The Story of the True Hero TBA Gallery Official Dededeboi.png|Kirby's Dream Land KA Dedede.png|Kirby's Dream Land / Kirby's Adventure KAvl Dedede artwork.png|Kirby's Avalanche KDL2 King Dedede.png|Kirby's Dream Land 2 KSS King Dedede.png|Kirby Super Star / Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Dededeboi1.png|Kirby's Dream Land 3 Kingdedededecomic.png|Kirby's Dream Land 3 (comic) Dededeboi2.png|Kirby's Super Star Stacker KDDD64.png|Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards HnK KingDedede 4.png|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! KNiDL Dedede artwork.png|Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Dededebike.png|Kirby Air Ride KCC Dedede.png|Kirby: Canvas Curse Dedededededede.png|Kirby: Squeak Squad Dededeboi3.png|Super Smash Bros. Brawl Dededeboi4.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra KSSU Masked Dedede artwork.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra (masked) KEY Dedede.png|Kirby's Epic Yarn KMA Dedede.png|Kirby Mass Attack Dedede KRTDL.png|Kirby's Return to Dreamland Novel Dedede.png|Kirby of the Stars (Mie Takase) KTD King Dedede.png|Kirby Triple Deluxe Dedede ciSAQaV1YEEHYkL3T8wyJRxzYHW0MrG5.png|Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe King Dedede for SSB4.png|Super Smash Bros. 4 Play Nintendo King Dedede artwork.png|Play Nintendo King Dedede18 (2).png|Kirby: Planet Robobot K25 King Dedede artwork.png|Kirby 25th Anniversary Orchestra King Dedede.png|Orchestra King Dedede KBR King Dedede artwork.png|Kirby Battle Royale KSA_King_Dedede_artwork_transparent.png|Kirby Star Allies SSBU Dedede Artwork.png|Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn - Character Artwork 11.png|Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Fanon Category:Canon Category:Final Boss Category:Boss Category:Kirby: Starry Battles Category:Kirby and the Time Tassle Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:King Dedede Category:Evil Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Sorta Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Royalty Category:Bosses Category:Enemy Category:Poddee Category:Hammer User Category:Bird Category:All can edit pages